A wild Romance or a broken heart tragedy
by WinglessLittleAngel
Summary: We have here two girls who have almost given up on finding a man of their own to love but would Undertaker, Ciel , Sebastian , Grell and a few others give them a chance to be happy or will they just break their Hearts ? Find out . the chapter one will be posted if enough people want this story to go up so vote on my poll and review , the rateings may change
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters**

* * *

First I'm going to give back ground knowledge of our main girls.

Our oldest of the two is Ashlee she is 17 years old, she has chocolate brown hair that is to her waist, bi-colored eyes that are blue and gold ish green. she is about 5'6 in feet and inches or if you use metric system she is 167.5 cm, thou she is the older girl she is shorter then her best friend Lauren, she tends to wear costumes instead of normal clothes, her personality is nothing short of a kid having fun. She has a mother and father but she chooses to live in her deceased grand parent's house with Lauren, if she is pestered long enough she will cry for a few seconds and become very angry. Ashlee's dream all her life is to be the best mother she can has money from helping out at the church, baby sitting and her job at a Cosplay cafe. She sleeps like a rock. Her best trait is she will do  
anything to help a friend out.

Our second girl is Lauren , The youngest girl at the age of 17 but Ashlee is older by nine months, she has knee lengthbrown and blonde hair, her eyes are both a blue with a sand color in random spots that make her eyes look like the bottom of the ocean . Lauren is 5'7 or 5'8, Lauren stays home and tends to the house while Ashlee works. she normaly wears dresses being she was raised as a church girl. Lauren cooks and dose the laundry with the addition of cleaning house. Lauren lives with Ashlee in the large two bedroom two bathroom house .

Ashlee's birthday is November 17 th

Lauren's birthday is April 3rd

Both girls have the tendency to act homosexual

They have been friends sence ethier can remember

they love to laugh together .

* * *

So if you guys would pease comment on this if you would like me to start this story. I promise I will finish this one .

Rate , comment, subscribe, add me to alert . do as you plaese peace out!


	2. AND SO IT BEGINS!

Disclaimer is in the first part .

* * *

"Lauren I'm going to work, Lock the door after I leave okay?" I yelled adjusting my neko ears and leavening the house. "Sure thing Ash!" Lauren's chipper voice came from her side of the house. "If you need anything call me and I'll come home okay!" I left the house and went to work.

I work at Miki's Cosplay café, I am the waitress this month so I serve the tables there drinks and snacks or talk to the costumers if they want. Its very fun to work some where that pays you to do something you loves doing. So back to the story.

"So here are the two homemade lemonades and the sugar cookies you guys need anything else?" I asked two students from the school near by. They said no so I went on break and Miki gave me my phone saying Lauren needed me home now. I floored my car back home as fast as I could without getting arrested. And now we are caught up to moment I started thinking what was happening.

I turned the door handle and pulled ' I forgot I told her to lock the door when I left' I thought, so I grabbed for my purse only to realize I left it in my locker at work , and we don't have a spare key. Then I heard Lauren squeal. I planted my foot on the door and started pounding on the door till it busted down. " Lauren Are you alright!" I was on the verge of a panic attack then I heard Lauren giggling in the living room which is where the front door leads to. Lauren in all of her psycho-ness drags me into the living room where I see five people sitting on the couches, there were four. I was sure that were guys and one I wasn't sure of.

"Lauren, dear what did I say about letting strangers in the house when I'm not home. " I tried to keep my voice from cracking. "I didn't let them in, they proofed here." Lauren said quietly, I put my hand to her forehead to feel for a temperature. "Okay you aren't sick, why are you bouncing like you know something I don't know?" I asked her putting my hands on her shoulders keeping her still. "Remember the anime I tried to get you to watch?" she looked at my and I nodded "Well meet Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive,Grell Sutcliff,William T. Spears,andUndertaker. There are two more people but they are sleeping." Lauren in the discussion had pointed them out.

"Lauren, just try not to kill your self while I change outfits. " I patted her on the head and went to my room. I sighed "I think the world is so wonderful, and we only have one chance to be here. So tell me, why are you hurting your self?" I started singing as I changed out of the neko waitress outfit." I guess I just don't understand. What is the meaning of life? Everything I've been told I believe. And yet, the people I love just leave. Is something bothering you a lot? I think I'm old enough to understand. So there is no reason to hide from me. I know you said that you're not lying, and well, that maybe it's true. So I'll push away any doubt I have … because I know you'll tell the truth. Right, Cynthia? Welcome to my perfect world. According to Angelica! It's my turn to run the show! Next to Cynthia~! With every one there, I'll never be alone … So we can play games all day long. While the earth is spinning … Round and round, Round and round, Round and round, while the earth is spinning. Welcome to my wonderland new adventures everywhere. As long as everything's the same, I will be okay. If everyone listens to me the world will be alright.

They just have to listen to me, and do what I tell them …Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why don't they listen? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why won't they listen? Everyone's whispering about me. What are they talking about? Do you think I did something wrong again? Well, I promise you, it wasn't me. Why dose everyone think that I'm blind? I can see perfectly fine. The truth is I've ignored the bad things, I guess it's too late to do that know … Where did you go when I needed you? I needed you, I'm left alone and I need to start it. All over now. Did you hear me scream? I can't hold it in, not any more. Who am I again? A princess? Or. A psychopath? Welcome to my paradise, that's slowly crumbling away Now that I've chosen to open my eyes, Will you go away?" I stopped singing and looked at the door that was now wide open with the one Lauren called undertaker, and the one who is Grell, staring at me. I grabbed the shirt I had laid out to put on, and pressed it to my chest to cover it, and then grabbed my shoes. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM WHILE I AM GETTING DRESSED!" I chucked both shoes at them hitting them both in the back of the head. "PERVERTS!" I yelled pulling my shirt on and rejoining Lauren in the living room looking mad as all hell. "What happened? Lauren said trying not to laugh.

* * *

Cliffhanger yes my muse of insperation Alice is at the beach today so I'm on my own review and tell me how it is so far .


	3. Chapter 3 our trip to Fanime

Disclaimer is in the beginging and chapter 1 .

This chapter takes place after a day of the black butler crew getting there , both girls are planning for the anime con they are going to so they are going grosery shopping and they brought everyone so the poor house would stop getting abused

* * *

"Lauren you go off with Sebastian and Ciel to get food for the trip, everyone else is with me. If you get lost go to the front of the store and ask for them to do an all call tell them to call for group one or two. Lauren's group is group two; my group is one so remember your group. "I said while parking the van we trade my parents for." Alright Chef!" Lauren mock saluted and ran off into the Wal-Mart with Ciel and Sebastian following her. "My sanity will live for another hour." I said sighing. "So what are we going shopping for, and why couldn't I go with Sebas-chan?"Grell said whining towards the end of its sentence. "We are getting Cosplay supplies like, styling gel, chest bindings, makeup, face paints, and fake body gems. And I didn't send you with them because you would destroy the store." I spoke with a firm parent's voice. So Grell calmed down and pushed a buggy as I got the supplies and as a reward I was letting him pick out a nail polish of his own. "There are soooo many colors!" He said loudly. It was kind of cute to watch him look fascinated with all the different nail polish colors. "Grell-Chan try the Florissant red one." I said pulling a bright red nail polish of the shelf and handed it him." Okay." He said sounding confused "Why did you call me Grell-Chan?" He was looking right at me.

" Because the name Grell-Chan fits you so well."And then I was almost suffocated with a hug from Grell." You are so cute! You're like the little sister I've always wanted! "Grell was jumping up and down still holding onto me in a bone crushing hug. " Grell if I'm like a sibling stop trying to kill me." I said pale from lack of air and blood to my face. "Oh sorry _Imouto_." Grell let go and I was gasping for air and turned back to my pale peachy color of life. So as I finished up shopping Grell – nii as he tells me to call him keeps talking about random things and how he could fix my hair up and dye it red for me. So I did what my mom said, just nod your head and say yeah and okay a few times. As I looked behind us all the others including Pluto were gone and on cue the loud speakers said' would group one come to the front of the store.' Grell and I walked to the front of the store where Lauren and everyone else was. "Lauren you finished shopping? " I asked looking at her with no groceries in hand." Yes everything is in the car; we just heard them say group one and came here to watch for you." Lauren said back with a matter a fact tone. "Good girl, here go get me and you a soda and I'll go pay for everything I have." I said pulling two dollars from my wallet and gave them to her and she took off for the soda machines. "Come on I'm watching you till she gets back" I felt so good today I get to use my paid vacation days to go to Fanime con for the week. "Okay your total is $79.40. Cash or credit?" The checkout clerk asked I swiped my card and pushed the buggy to the van and started loading things in the back when every one got in.

"This went relatively well for our first outing to town. " I said as me, Lauren, and Sebastian helped pack the food into individual coolers. "Yeah, it was fun." Lauren rubbed her eyes; I looked over at the clock that read 12:45 am. "You can go to bed now Lauren, me and Sebastian can finish up here." I said making a shooing motion at her. "Okay, good night Ashlee and good night Sebastian. " Lauren wandered back to her room after an hour I finished packing the clothes, Cosplay, and food With Sebastian's help of course. It rules to be an insomniac . So after all the work was done I Went to the living room and looked threw my DVD's to pick on to watch, I ended up choosing sailor moon and surprisingly Grell was up so he watched it with me. I pointed out one of the Cosplay I would be wearing small lady serenity or mini moon Cosplay when we got everyone up soon. I guess I had fallen asleep watching the show because my alarm startled me up. What made me laugh was instead of my chair I was originally in I was on the floor being held by Grell who was watching the last episode of season two of sailor moon. "Nii-san we got to wake everyone, its time to get up and get on the road." I said tiredly pulling on him. I let him go a he went to wake one side of the house and I got the other side.

"Everyone got their cooler?" I said holding my Luna sphere plush in my lap. Everyone said yes and I went back to sleep leaning on Grell tring not to mess up my bubble gum pink rabbit odango hair style .

* * *

This ends chapter two so respond if you wish , but remeber 5 reviews and I update will up date hope fully tomorrow or the next day

Date finished: Sunday July , 8th , 2012


End file.
